Outlaw Queen One-shots
by castaly000
Summary: A few of my one-shots for Outlaw Queen I've written over the years


**Permanent Home**

 **Prompt:** An AU where Robin and Regina find out that Regina can't have kids and decide to adopt two children, but there's a twist. PURE FLUFF. For Deya, my OQ Valentine, sorry for the little delay but I hope you enjoy!

 **Pairing:** OutlawQueen

 **Word Count:** 1971

* * *

I was looking into the mirror wondering if they would like me. When I first saw the picture of them my heart started racing. Henry, who is nine, was smiling and wearing a red and gray scarf. He didn't seem happy though. He seemed hopeless, something she never wanted a young child such as himself to ever feel. Roland, who is four, had a mop of curls on top of his head with a toothy grin and dimples. He was holding onto his older "brother" like his life depended on it. When Robin and I were looking into adoption and we found Henry and Roland, she informed us that the pair weren't blood, but were found together under a bridge. Apparently they were in the same foster home and when Roland was three the "man" of the house came to the home, drunk, and began to hit Roland for wetting the bed. That night Henry took Roland and ran away where they were found one year and three months later. When they were found, Robin and I had already started our journey in adopting a child and the agent said that the boys had nowhere to go and since we had been cleared we can meet them and see if it works out, but part of me was worried. What if they didn't like me? What if they loved Robin, but I wasn't good enough? Robin was a natural father, he loved and cared for everyone. But, I am not. People have told me I'm cold and seem unapproachable. I could see Robin walking up behind me and he set his hand on my hip and placed a kiss on my cheek. I knew he could tell that I was worried by the furrowed crease between his eyebrows.

"Regina, love, it's okay. I'm sure they'll love you. We're just going to lunch."

It's funny how he knows exactly what I'm thinking by just looking at me. It's like we're soulmates. A match made in heaven. I turned around to look at him in the face and he held my cheek. I leaned into his touch and felt the warmth of his hand against my face. I took my hand and placed it on top of his hand.

"Just talk with them. They need a mom. I know you're worried, but the fact that you're worried just proves to me that you love them already. Call it fate Regina Locksley, but I think you were meant to be the mother of these boys."

"But-"

"Ah, no buts, unless we're talking about your butt, then I'm all in for that conversation."

Robin and I laughed as he began to speak again.

"There it is. There's that elusive yet satisfying smile I think about everytime I close my eyes. What do you say we head to the car and meet the boys at Granny's."

I nodded. How he can be so positive is beyond me.

"Robin?"

"Yes love."

I swallowed as I looked him in the eyes

"Are you nervous about today?"

He smiled and put his forehead on mine to look me straight in the eye.  
"Honestly, This is more nerve-wracking than our wedding and you were there to see how terrified I was."

"Well I hope I was there."

We laughed and he grabbed my hand to lead me to the car.

* * *

We were sitting together in the leather booth in Granny's diner waiting for Ms. Yang to arrive with the boys. I had ordered an iced tea and Robin ordered water. We were facing the door, glancing at it getting antsy. Robin had laced his fingers with my own and placed a kiss on each of my knuckles. I looked over to him and smiled, I knew he was trying to ease my nerves, and he was helping, but how am I not supposed to be scared? These boys don't even know me and already I feel like I love them. I keep picturing Christmases with them, first girlfriends (or boyfriends if they wish), proms, graduation, birthdays, and they don't even know what I sound like. Then I heard the bell to the door go off. Robin and I both look up to see two shy boys walking into the establishment in front of Ms. Yang. Henry was dragging his feet and looked at us through squinted and leery eyes, whilst Roland gave a shy smile and flashed us his dimples. Robin and I stood to our feet and it took sheer force to stop me from running to them. Roland came up to me first and looked up at me, his eyes bright and shining.

"Hi, my name is Roland, but my brother calls me Ro. What's your name?"

"Hi Ro, my name is Regina and this is my husband Robin."

I looked over at Henry and felt my heart clutch in my chest as he looked down at his brother.

"And you must be Henry, I'm so glad to meet the two of you, would you like something to eat?"

They both nodded in unison as they climbed their way into the booth. Ms. Yang had given Robin a handshake and told him that she would be sitting on the bar stool to give them some space. I sat across from Henry and Robin from Roland. Robin and I had been going to Granny's for years now, so the owner and her granddaughter knew how important this lunch was for us. Ruby had seen the boys come in and she walked towards us.

"Hey Robin, Regina. And who are the two of you? My name is Ruby."

Roland perked up and spoke for him and his older brother.

"Hi I'm Roland, but my brother, Henry, calls me Ro."

"Well hello Ro! Are you boys ready to order?"

"Umm, I- I don't know."

Roland looked at me with wide eyes, almost as if he were scared to ask for food. Henry hadn't spoken a word and when he heard Roland's request for food he looked like he was ready to grab Roland and run out the door. It broke my heart. I reached out my hand towards Henry and Robin rubbed Roland's curls. Roland flinched and I could feel Robin tense up next to me. I spoke first as I looked over to Robin, he seemed shocked and unsure of what to do. Thank the gods Ruby took the hint and walked away.

"Boys, you don't have to be afraid of us. You can order whatever you want and however much you want, I know it may be lunchtime, but anytime is pancake time."

Henry softly chuckled and looked at me for the first time ever. His eyes were red and I could see a tear falling from his eye. I slowly went to wipe it away. I felt his cheek, it was soft and warm. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Truly smiled, it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"You may not see it yet Henry, but we care for you and Roland. You two are very special in our lives."

I looked over at Robin who was smiling at me with eyes that shone with unshed tears. He looked over at Roland who had leaned into Robin's touch and my heart fluttered seeing the two of them beginning to bond. Both of us grew up in bad situations. Robin's parents died when he was seven in a freak car accident, it was late at night and a drunk man ran into them which pushed their car into ongoing traffic, Robin was in the back. My father died when I was fifteen and my mother never really loved me. She often told me how weak I was, how pretty I could be, I often skipped meals to try and reach the beauty standards she placed upon me. When I was seventeen, my twenty-one year old sister, Zelena, found me lying on my bathroom floor sobbing next to a scale. I told her how I felt unwanted and unloved, Zelena and I had never had a close relationship, I didn't even know she existed until I was fifteen, she was selfish and jealous, but we worked out our issues and she said that I could live with her in order to become the strong woman I am today. It was when I lived with her that I found Robin who lived across the hall from us. He was living with his uncle and had just graduated high school. We bonded quickly and began to date, he was one of the only people who I never had to pretend around. He saw me for who I was, often times I laughed so hard my cheeks hurt and there were tears in my eyes. I can't imagine my life without him.

"Do you promise?"

We all looked over at Henry, with his big, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. He was terrified to have someone love and care about him. No one had ever done that for him and I knew what that was like, and I wanted to change that.

"With all my heart."

He smiled at me, I would do anything to see that smile daily. It was genuine and big, and hopeful.

"Can I have a hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

Robin and I laughed, that was a request we were happy to grant.

 _Three Years Later_

"Mom, what is this?"

Shit. He wasn't supposed to see that. Robin and I were going to tell him and Roland at dinner tonight. Of course my twelve year old would know what _this_ is. I didn't even think it was possible. The doctors told us that I couldn't have children, yet here is the proof in that sonogram. Robin and I were scared to tell the boys about my pregnancy because they may think we'll love him or her more than them, but that is not true. They couldn't do anything to make me love them less.

"Mom, Are you- are you pregnant?"

"Yes, but I want you to know that this changes nothing. The love I have for this baby is the same your dad and I have for you and Roland."

Before I could even think, Henry was practically leaping into my arms. I held him close, my hands going over his shoulder blades, his hair smelt like cinnamon that shot at my heart because _of course_ he smells like cinnamon.

"Mom I know you'll never stop loving us. I'm actually really excited! But I thought you couldn't have kids?"

He was generally perplexed. His eyebrow was crooked up like mine does on a daily basis, genetics be damned, this kid was mine.

"I thought so too. But, I guess fate wanted you to have a little brother or sister, well another one. But, you have to keep this a secret until Dad comes home, okay? We were going to tell the you and Ro at dinner tonight."

Henry gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen as he nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Of course mom! I'm so excited!"

He gave me another hug and I held on tight to him. Without Henry and Roland in my life I don't know where I would be. These boys have given me love after everything they've been through. I am so proud of the men they are becoming. Roland is going to be the best big brother ever and I have no doubt Henry will give him advice on that challenge, since he's been there. I kind of want a girl, to see her grow up with these two big brothers and their father. She'll grow up in a loud, crazy, hectic home, but there is one thing she'll never be. She'll never be alone.


End file.
